


Dreaming of You and Me

by DreamInblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the King of Hazelta, Oh Sehun falls in love at first sight with Kim Jongin, a mere peasant. It just happens that Jongin hates the royal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of You and Me

Please listen to this while reading, it's amazing: [¤](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jiwuQ6UHMQg)

~

Today was the Spring Festival and the royal family decided to organize a party where everyone was invited kindly. It felt cheerful, red wine was flowing everywhere and got most of the people tipsy. Spring Festival was the best time of the year, it was only then where the kingdom's people could eat and drunk until they felt full. It was only then when the king could mingle with his people and it was making him happy. Sehun was newly designated a king which got him really stressed. What if he couldn't hold the title of a king? What if his people didn't like him? What if this life wasn't just for him? But, it seems that his people liked him already. He was young and handsome and could bring their kingdom to a new and modern reign. He always knew that he would become the king after his father but now that he was really, it felt real all of the sudden. As if all responsabilities suddenly fell on his shoulders and he didn't know if he was ready for that. Nevertheless, he would have to take upon himself and to take care of his people. He wanted to make his father proud, to show him that he wasn't a kid anymore and that he could take over him greatly.

As he was eyeing his people, his eyes fell upon this beautiful stranger who didn't seem to enjoy the party. He was not eating neither drinking and was just standing there with a blank face. He was handsome, Sehun never saw someone this perfect even if he met numbers of princes and princesses. He was awestruck and couldn't help to stare at the guy. The latter seemed bored as if he never wanted to be there, Sehun could see him being tense even from where he was sitting. He didn't know why really, but he really wanted this stanger to enjoy himself, to drink and party like the others, to like the place he was living in, to love his kingdom. However, Sehun could see in the other's eyes that he hated being here and he wanted to know why, he wanted so badly to make him change his mind. His heart was beating fastly as he continued to stare at the young man and he knew..He fell in love at first sight with the beautiful stranger.

 

 

 

The king got up from his place after drinking his whole cup of wine. He needed to make this stranger  _his_. Sehun never felt this way for anyone so he wouldn't let his only chance for happiness leave in front of him just like that. Instead, he decided to officially declare the other as his so that nobody could before him. He was sure the beautiful stanger would have a lot of suitors but it didn't matter anymore because they would all back away when Sehun will claim him. 

As he was making his way across the banquet hall, his eyes were fixed on the stranger and it was suddenly all silent. Everyone was whispering and eyeing the king, waiting for what would happen.  _Where is he going? What exactly is he doing?_  He could hear them all but didn't comment on them. All he was thinking about was how he was going to confess his love. When he finally arrived in front of the other, the latter was blinking while seeming confused. Why would the king would want to talk to him? They stared at each other eyes before their beautiful moment was interrupted by an uneducated bastard. 

"You! How dare you stare at the king's eyes! You should kneel before him right now!"

That was when the other's eyes weren't on him anymore and it made Sehun mad. How dare the ugly guy spoils  _their_  moment?  He heard the stranger scoff but he didn't made any move and stared at the king's eyes again as if he wanted to prove something. 

"Shut up" Sehun said to one of his guard who was the one who opened his mouth. His stranger's eyes seemed to widen a bit before he showed a blank face again. Everyone was watching them, waiting for an explanation for the king's behavior but never would they have guessed what the king did next. He kneeled! The king went down on his knees before a nobody!  _What was happening?_

Sehun smiled before taking the stranger's hands in his and lifted his head to look at him. The other's mouth was open a bit from disbelief. 

"You are very beautiful. Your natural beauty made me fell in love with you, my dear. Would you let me marry you?" The king asked, stroking his future lover's hand softly and watched as the other started to shake. His people felt happy for the king to finally find someone he seemed to like. Moreover, the king wanted to marry a farmer which never happened in their kingdom. This would be the start of something new for everyone. Maybe things will really changed, they thought. 

 

 

Jongin's fate was sealed that day. And he knew..He knew that he couldn't fight fate, that he couldn't say no to a king even if every fibre of his being was telling him to. He knew that he just became the lover of someone he has grown to despise. And so he clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth while he holded his tears. It felt like his life was taken away from him and he didn't even have a word to say. He nodded, letting a tear stream down his face and the king smiled widely, obviously happy when he felt like dying. People began to cheer for them and the party continued all night, no longer for the festival but for the king's wedding.

As the king got on his feets again, he took his future husband hand in his and squeezed it before taking his face with his other hand. Sehun wiped the other's tears away and kissed his right cheek before whispering in his ear "I know that you're happy but don't shad a tear anymore my love, it hurts me to see you crying"

As he hang his head, the king lift it again to stare at his beautiful eyes. 

"Always watch me, my love. I want to stare at your beautiful eyes forever...What is your name?"

"Jongin.." He whispered after a long instant.

"Jongin..." He smiled in his thoughts "Soon enough, I'll marry you and we'll live happily together. I can already see it, our love will be perfect"

 

                              

 

"Where is he?"

"He's still at the royal garden as always, your Majesty" 

The king sighed. He sometimes asked himself if it was a mistake to have asked Jongin's hand in marriage. His love was only one-sided, he understood it now. Jongin was always so distant, he never looked at Sehun properly even when they were alone together. The day of their wedding, all his people were invited, even people from far kingdoms came. It was grandiose. For the royal wedding was summoned the best of cooks, designers and musicians. It seems like everyone was impressed and happy for the king's wedding even the gods as the weather was really good and the flowers in the garden all bloomed in time for this day. To Sehun and everyone else, it was perfect. But not to Jongin, the only one Sehun wanted to impress. He noticed that not even once Jongin smiled on that beautiful day. He didn't eat or drink much either and was always looking down as if he didn't care of what was going on around him. Then they had said their vows and Sehun couldn't be happier. They put on their rings before lifting their linked hands to show their union to everyone. After one dance together, they had retired to their chambers in order to consume their marriage. 

However, it really didn't go as Sehun wanted. Whenever he tried to kiss his lover's lips, Jongin would turn his head to the side, eyes closed tightly. The king then decided to kiss his neck softly, proving to Jongin that he didn't want to harm him. And when Sehun began to undress him, Jongin's whole body trembled. As he lifted his head to reassure his lover, he saw him crying. Tears were streaming down Jongin's beautiful face and Sehun shed a tear of his own. Why? Why Jongin feared of consuming their marriage? Wasn't it how people proved their love? The king wanted to show him how much he wanted him, how much he loved him but Jongin didn't give him a chance. He was scared even before beginning. He didn't want Sehun to kiss him neither to touch him. Why? Were these lips reserved for someone else? It couldn't be. Jongin married him after all, he was the one who accepted, he had a choice. So why was he behaving like that now? He has sighed before he laid by his lover side. The whole night, Jongin cried as he turned his back to him.

Now, one month after, they still hadn't done it. What would everyone say if they knew? It would bring shame to the castle.  Even if Jongin couldn't bear his child, the tradition wanted him to embrace the queen's body.  And he had broke it. However, he couldn't bring himself to force Jongin, he couldn't take him if it would hurt him. So he went against the tradition. But nothing changed after, Jongin still ignored him. Only talking when he had to. It frustrated Sehun to no end. All he wanted was for his lover to live well and to be happy but he didn't know how to bring Jongin happiness. He bought him numbers of jewellery and expensive clothes, took him on trips and spectacles but nothing seemes to please Jongin. The only thing that get Sehun to keep trying is the way he sees Jongin smile in the garden from their chamber's window. Jongin would never smile in Sehun's presence, he has come to understand it. So the only way Sehun could see his beloved smile is when the latter would be in the garden, surrounded by flowers. Jongin's beauty appeared ethereal when he stood there, as if Sehun could never reach him, as if he would turn into one of these flowers he seemed to love so much one day. Beautiful and pure but would fade with time. 

 

 

"Jongin, where is your family?" The king asked as they were lying on their bed. Jongin had his back facing him like every night and Sehun wanted nothing more but to reach him and take him into his arms. Instead, he simply stared at his back, imagining how it would felt if Jongin would smile for him. He felt butterflies in his lower stomach at the thought. 

"So you finally decided to ask, Your Majesty"

"What?"

"You're so selfish" The king's eyes widened as he sat on the bed. 

"Get up and share your thoughts" As Jongin sat up, he glared at the other.

"You are selfish" He emphasized every word "You're asking about my family only now even if it's already been one month since the wedding. Don't you think it is unfair? Do you think that just because you're the king you could take me away and marry me without even asking for my parent's approval?"

It rendered the king speechless "Well..I guess I was too excited but Jongin..you could have told me. It is not my fault"

"Of course, the king would never be at fault. Oh, forgive me Your Highness" Jongin huffed.

"Watch your tone! Did you forget who I am? The fact that you are my lover doesn't change anything, I could punish you for that" 

"So you would even hurt your lover. Anyone is fine as long as it's not you, right?" Sehun clenched his fits.

"I think I preferred you when you were not opening your mouth at all" 

"Of course, you just want a puppet as your lover. To show off to your people and fuck whenever you're in the mood" Sehun's face was all red from anger.

"Did I ever touched you?" He asked and Jongin did not reply until a certain time.

"...You did not. And I can't understand why. But I figured that you must have lots of mistresses behind my back. You're a king after all"

"Why can't you understand?!" He shouted "I am in love with you, I try to do everything to please you, to put a smile in your face! But I see that you don't even care..Mistresses? I wouldn't do that, my body is just for you to see and touch Jongin. I would never go to someone else..Why can't you understand?" Sehun cried but Jongin's face remained blank.

"I don't trust royals. You people are all the same, you have the same blood after all"

"Tell me. What do you have against our family? Had someone from the royal family did you some kind of injustice?" 

"I'm tired Your Majesty. I want to sleep.." Jongin laid on his side of the bed again, his face hiden from Sehun's eyes.

"Jongin.." The king whispered. As he watched Jongin's back like every night, it seemed like a wall was dressed between them.

 

 

They returned to the way they used to be after that night. Never talking about their conversation. Jongin would just find some excuse not to answer his questions anyway. As he read the messages he received for the day, he couldn't concentrate. He was reading the same sentence for 5 minutes already. Sighing, he put the letter away and folded his hands. What could he do? He thought that marrying Jongin would do him only good. That, after his work as a king, he could go back to his chambers where his beautiful lover would have waited for him. They would have cuddled, kissed and maybe make love if they wanted. They would have looked at each other's eyes with adoration and sleep in each other's arms. That's how he imagined their daily life and now, he was craving for it to happen. 

How could Jongin fall in love with him too? It seemed impossible. He had too much hatred for him. Sehun didn't even try to please Jongin these days. He can't even remember if they had a conversation too. He felt desperate. He just wanted Jongin's love so much and that was the only thing he couldn't have. Why? He startled as he heard someone knocking on his door.

"You may enter"

"Your Majesty" One of his servants bowed "Do we have to prepare the tournament? You didn't gave us any order and we became to be worried as the day it will begin approach fast enough"

"The tournament?" That was one of the coutume of their kingdom. They would organize a tournament where only the best fighters could participate and the King and his Queen were to attend every year at the same date. They had to fight to death until only one would stand in front of the king and he would be covered in gold. He couldn't believe he had forgot about it.

"Yes, you can start the preparations" He would bring Jongin there. Maybe he would like it, maybe he would finally show interest to something. "Only choose the best of the best, do you hear me? I want it to be majestic, I want Jongin to be amazed" His heart beat fastly inside his chest, everyone liked these tournaments. Jongin would like it too. It was finally his chance.

 

                             

Sehun smiled at the way his lover was snoring lightly. He had unconsciously turned Sehun's way during his sleep and the king's heart swelled. Jongin was truly beautiful and Sehun was madly in love. In love with the tan skin. In love with the dark eyes. In love with the way Jongin smile. In love with everything that is Oh Jongin. 

At nights, it would be the only time he could touch his beloved without the other one pushing him away. 

He would stare at the wall every night until he'd listen to Jongin's snoring and then he would turn aroung in their bed and stare at Jongin. He could stare at Jongin's soft expression all night long because it was the only time he could see it. Unfortunately, there were nights when Jongin would only show him his back and the king could only stare at it while imagining how it would feel to cuddle with his lover.

As he looked at Jongin's face lovingly, he raised his left hand slowly until he touched his lover's cheek with his palm. He caressed it softly before he pushed his hair away from his beautiful face. How he dreamed he could do that when Jongin was awake. When Jongin would have his eyes wide open and staring right back at him with love in his eyes. 

The king closed his eyes tightly before he rested his arm around his lover's waist. Sighing, he snuggled his body closed to him and went to sleep.

Let him never wake up.

Today was the day of the tournament and Sehun couldn't be more excited. He went to these events every year since he was borned. At first, he couldn't understand the need of it but his dad had tell him it was essential in their kingdom. It gave people hope. Hope to improve their situation. If the king didn't give his people hope, they would revolt with the thought that their lives would never change. That's why events like the tournament were needed. Indeed the winner would leave with a bag full of gold. And gold lead people to their downfall. Sehun knew many people died but they were the ones who choose to fight on the arena. Not the king. They were the one who thought that gold was important enough to put their lives on the line. Not the king. So Sehun simply enjoyed the event since he understood it.

He was already sitting at the place reserved to the king when he asked one of the servants to bring them wine.

"Where is Jongin?" 

"He'll be here soon Your Majesty"

"You didn't tell him that today was the tournament, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course, Your Majesty"

Sehun heard his heartbeat in his ears as he waited for Jongin to arrive. People were screaming excitedly in the need for the show to begin. But the show could only begin if the King and the Queen were both there. So they waited.

And when Jongin showed up in his clothes made of silk, Sehun stood up to take Jongin's hand in his and press a soft kiss against it. However, when he raised his head, he saw the stupor and the fear in his eyes. Jongin remained stoic but Sehun could see his lower lip quivering and his eyes watering. What was happening again? Jongin composed himself when he gazed at the public. They were all watching him so he sat on his chair quietly and did his best not to cry. Sehun saw it but he needed to let the tournament begin first.

He hit the palms of his hands together once and the public stoop up and screamed as the competitors were entering the arena one by one. As he sat up, his gaze went on his lover. He had his usual blank face but Sehun noticed he became abnormally pale. 

"Love" He said for Jongin to look at him "Do you feel unwell?" The king took his lover's hand in his and squeeze it but Jongin took his hand back in a slow movement. The king was once again disappointed but he was used to this behavior now. He simply decided to ignore it and looked back at the arena where the combatants already began to fight. He found himself enjoying the spectacle just as the public who were all shouting and acclaming the participants and as his eyes were glued to them, he heard Jongin whispered.

"So this is what royal people enjoy. The view of people bleeding and fighting until their death to entertain themselves" 

As the king looked at Jongin, he felt livid.

"I couldn't expect better of you anyway" Jongin said to him, staring right at him before he stared at the horizon again. Sehun never felt this upset. Why Jongin was keen so much on making him angry! Did that made any sense? Sehun never harmed him, never looked down on him, he gave everything to his lover. Everyday was spent thinking of Jongin and how he was so much in love with him. And that was how he would be treated?! He couldn't take it anymore and as he raised himself to his feets, he throw his cup of wine away forcefully and left the place in a rush to his chamber. 

Everyone was shocked to witness the king leaving the tournament. They didn't know what happened. They just thought the show wasn't good enough for the king so the tournament had been annuled. 

When Jongin joined the king in their chambers, he saw him crying his heart out on the bed and even though he told himself he hated the king, his heart broke a little at the sight. He went to sit by his side and sighed.

"Did you took me there purposefully?" He whispered. The king sighed, he was tired of his lover's behavior.

"What are you saying? Both the king and the queen have to attend this event..That's just it. I" He swallowed, trying to stop his tears from falling again "I didn't know you didn't want to go.."

Sehun sniffed. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do anymore. Will Jongin ever love him back? Unrequireted love was so painful. He didn't want to feel anymore. Jongin was quiet as always and Sehun has been almost giving up until he felt the gentle touch of Jongin's hand on his. His heart stopped right there and he turned his head to watch his beloved with wide eyes. Jongin was holding his hand...willingly!

"My dad...he died on this tournement and your father" He glared at the king with dark eyes "He forced me to watch"

"My..father did..what?" He asked bewildered and Jongin pulled his hand away to clench his hands into fists.

"When I was eight, your father, the king of the nation took a liking at my mother when he already had a queen and a son on top of that. He saw her on the Winter Festival and ordered a servant to took her to a guest room. When the party finished, he joined her and" He swallowed "He raped her" His voice cracked as he cried "all night long. He told her that he would kill my dad and me if she protested" Jongin sobbed before putting his hands on his face.

"I still remember when she returned home the day after...She looked so...so.." Jongin broke down. But Sehun couldn't react. His father..? Doing all that..? 

"She killed herself in the evening when we were sleeping but she left a letter...When my father learned the truth, he went to avenge my mother. He loved her so much.." 

"But the king just laughed at his face and told him that if he could win the tournament, he would let my dad kill him. But you know.." Jongin laughed madly "A king never keep his promises. He ordered to all the participants to only focus on my dad..and he required me to watch my father being stabbed by a hundred men" He chuckled "I was only eight"

Sehun watched as Jongin was crying beside him but his mind was blank.

"Do you think I'm lying?"

As Sehun's eyes met Jongin, he felt like dying.

"No...no. I trust you and" He sobbed "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jongin. I'm sorry"

The king continued to apologize as they were both crying. 

"I love you. It's not a lie, I'm not my father Jongin. I will never hurt you, I will only look at you. You are everything I need" He said genuinely but Jongin didn't seem to listen...As always.

"Jongin...Tell me, what do I have to do for you to love me?"  Kneelings between his beloved legs, the king rested his head on Jongin's stomach while hugging him tightly. The latter didn't return the gesture though and stared at him blankly.

"You have to let me go" Sehun hugged him tighter if possible at the reply and shook his head.

"I.." His voice cracked "I can't do that.. I can't let you go. I love you Jongin" He whispered softly. Waiting for his beloved reply, he started to shake. After a moment, Jongin stroke the man's hair "You're selfish, my King"

That made Sehun lift his head and stare at his loved one with watery eyes "Can't you say my name? Even once...You never called me by my name, Jongin"

They stared at each other before the younger one pushed the other away and went for the door. Pausing the moment his hand came in contact with the door handle, he turned around. Making sure to look at the king's eyes, he admitted.

"Saying you name would just make me hate you more, my King. I despise your kind which makes me despise you. I could call you by your name, but then I will not even be able to let you near me"

And the king's heart broke. 

Again.

                               

Sehun didn't know if he could ever watch his father again without having the thought to kill him. He once respected his father more than anyone in this world but..what he learned from Jongin was abominable. To think that his father caused all this misfortune to his lover..He felt so mad. He wanted to avenge his love and he knew that if the man he would have to kill wasn't his father, he would already have done so. But..could he kill his own father? It was his fault if Jongin couldn't return his love. He did horrible things and Sehun knew that Jongin's family wasn't the only victim of his father. But he wanted Jongin to love him back so badly...

 

 

When Jongin saw the king seating in the bench behind him, he dropped his smile and went to sit beside him haltingly.

"What are you doing here, Your Majesty?"

"You're back to calling me like that. I prefered when you were calling me 'My King'. You were at least acknowledging that I am yours"

"My King..." Sehun watched his beautiful lover with hopeful eyes "Why did you exile your father to another country..?" 

Jongin had his head lowered and as the king caressed his cheek with his fingertips, he looked at Sehun sheepishly.

"Because I love you.." The king didn't pull his hand back but he placed his other hand on the other side of Jongin's face.

"B-but..he's your father, I thought-"

"You're more important" The king said solemnly and his lover had a soft look.

"Do you..really love me that much?" He asked, blushing a little.

"Of course.." As they looked at each other, Sehun couldn't even tell where he was at the moment "Can..Can I kiss you?" He dared to ask and saw Jongin licking his lips but then..he surprisingly nodded. And the king couldn't lose the opportunity so he softly pressed his lips against Jongin's and he felt the love infiltrate his lungs. He never felt like this before. Jongin was with him and he was kissing back. It was definitely the most beautiful day he ever had. As Sehun pulled away to breathe some air back, Jongin leaned in again and kissed him. The king felt like his dreams were finally coming true and when his lover sat on his lap, he let out an embarassing moan but he couldn't even care right now. What mattered was that Jongin was kissing him and hugging him. However, the king felt disappointed when Jongin quickly got back on his feets when he heard some servants coming their way. But as he listened to his lover cutely gasping before blushing deeply, the king couldn't help but to laugh wholeheartedly but he quickly stopped when he saw Jongin's glare. 

The day couldn't get more perfect, he thought.

It could.

It could because when they went to sleep that night, Jongin was facing him and it was a big step forward. 

Sehun smiled.

It was the day of the king's birthday when they first made love.

And Sehun thought it was the most perfect and beautiful present he could have.

Before he met Jongin, Sehun had always celebrated his birthdays by organizing a big banquet where he could invite people from all kingdoms. But he knew his lover didn't like these kind of parties so he decided to do nothing this year. He only wanted to be with Jongin.

Since they had kiss for the first time, Jongin let him kiss him whenever he liked and sometimes he would be the one to press his lips against Sehun's before his face would turn entirely red. He would let Sehun hug him too and sleep in his arms. Everything turned so much better and the king was glad, so glad that he found Jongin that day. And all of these months of Jongin hating him couldn't change his feelings. He understood why his lover was behaving like he did and Jongin choose to forgive him, to trust him. And Sehun just felt so glad.

Their day was spent in the garden where Jongin has spoke to him about the flowers. Where he has danced for Sehun only. Graciously, exquisitely. Jongin stole kisses from him from time to time before he would smile palatially at Sehun. 

He then said that the dance wouldn't be Sehun's only present and the king pestered him about that for the whole time. But Jongin said he woud only let him know at night and although Sehun was very curious, he dropped the subject. 

He had honestly forgotten Jongin's promise due to the lot of kissing they had until his lover had him on his back, straddling him on their bed. The king quivered as Jongin pressed his knee on his crotch.

"L-love..what are you...doing?" Sehun gasped and Jongin took advantage of it and put his whole tongue into the king's mouth. Sehun pushed him away though and stared at him, bewildered.

"Jongin!" The other just sighed though and kissed Sehun.

"I want you to make love to me, my King" He whispered against Sehun's lips and the latter whimpered.

"Are you sure, my love?" He needed to be sure Jongin wanted this as much as he wanted it. 

"Yes..yes" His lover whispered before he covered the king's crotch with his own. He thrusted a few times against him before Sehun watched as Jongin removed his clothes. His dark hair fell on his eyes which were twinkling as they were reflecting the moon shine, his tan skin as well. Jongin looked so delicate standing there, in front of his eyes.

And Sehun watched. He wanted to stare at everything Jongin was offering to him to remember this moment forever. 

When the king had took off his own clothes too, they had changed their position and now Sehun was on top of his lover. They resumed their kiss and Jongin got impatient.

"Please..Sehun.." The king stopped all movements and took a moment to stare at the beauty in front of him. He gazed at his lover's glazed eyes, at his cute nose and at his swollen lips and decided that there was nothing more beautiful as Jongin. His heart never beat this fast before and as Jongin took his face in his palms to lock their lips together, he felt the air leave his lungs. 

"I love you Sehun" He whispered against his lips and Sehun opened his eyes to watch Jongin's warming smile. Sehun kissed him passionately and did his best to prepare his lover as to not hurt him. He didn't want him to feel any pain at all but he knew it was needed for them to love each other. And as Jongin nodded at him with watery eyes, Sehun felt bad but entered Jongin nevertheless. He kissed Jongin's neck softly while he caressed his waist, waiting for him to adjust to his size. Jongin was sinking his nails painfully on his back but he let him as he knew his lover was currently experiencing far worse. 

He thrusted his hips slowly when Jongin told him to. The latter was letting a few gasps and as he began to move his own hips against Sehun's, the king went faster. They were both moving in synchrony in the need to please each other. They felt as if in heaven as they were moaning against each other's lips.

"I love you..I love you so much Jongin. I love you" Jongin moaned louder as he was crying. He was feeling how much the king loved him exactly at every thrust and he couldn't feel greater than at the moment. Although he hated Sehun in the beginning, he came to understand that Sehun was nothing like his father and as the day passed, Jongin began to have feelings for the young king. Until one day, as he stared at Sehun's beautiful eyes, he fell in love. And from then, he knew he wanted to give his whole to Sehun and to spend his days with him. Kissing Sehun felt more good than anything else and Jongin didn't know how to keep his lips to himself now. He trusted Sehun with his whole life.

"Ah..Ah, Sehun. It feels so good!" He cried as he came. He felt in bliss as, a few thrusts from Sehun later, he felt the king's semen in him. They both waited to come down from their orgasms before they shared a long and chaste kiss. Jongin smiled as he pulled away and rested his head on the king's chest.

"Thank you" Sehun whispered as he kissed the love of his life's head "Good night, love"

 

                              

Sehun woke up the next day as the sunshines were entering the room. The memories he made the last day came to him and he laughed, suddenly feeling very happy.  He would never forget the first night he spent with Jongin and as he felt his lover in his arms, he pulled him closer to him. 

"Love" He smiled against his lover's hair. However, he suddenly felt confused as he felt something on his hands. A liquid of some sort. So he opened his eyes and as he pulled at the blanket, he stared at a huge red mark on the sheets beside Jongin. Blankly staring, he gasped in horror and turned his lover on his back. 

Red. All he saw was red. Everywhere. 

He screamed as he watched his lover's pale face. As he tried to feel his pulse, he could feel none and the king was becoming crazy.

"Love! Love! Please..please open your eyes!" He wept pathetically "Don't die on me, I beg you" He tightly hugged Jongin's corpse as he continued to cry "You can't le-leave me..Love.."

As the king was screaming, the servants rushed to the chamber. They all gasped as they stared at the king's lover body.

"Bring the fucking doctor!" The king yelled as he kept on trying to wake up his lover. It had to be a nightmare, right? He couldn't lose Jongin now..he just couldn't!"

"Please..please" He begged the doctor but the other shook his head at him with a dejected look.

"He's..he is already dead, Your Majesty. I'm sor-"

"Shut up!! He's not! He can't be! He can't be..Please. I love him, I love him so much..You have to save him..Please find a way to save him.." The king rested his head on Jongin's shoulder as he kept on begging.

"I'm sorry.."

The king cried the whole day as he hugged Jongin tightly against him.

 

                            

Sehun was kneeling beside Jongin's coffin, a little phial in his right hand. He had built a tomb in the garden Jongin loved so much and put the coffin where his beautiful lover rested in. Jongin was surrounded by flowers when he lived and he would be when he was dead too. He looked as magnificent as ever even if his eyes had been closed for a whole week now. Sehun's tears were already falling down his cheeks as he touched Jongin's face softly with his left hand. 

"Love..." He whispered. His voice came a little hoarse as he rarely spoke since he found Jongin dead on their bed.

"You..All of it was my fault" He swallowed "My father was behind your death..He succeed on killing your whole family" Sehun chuckled through his tears "If I had killed him before, none of this..none of this would have happened and..and we'd be.." He wept louder "We'd still be together"

Taking Jongin's hand in his, he squeezed it before he whispered "Love..Don't worry though. I had him tortured and hang for all the crimes he did to you" 

"Now..now we'll be together forever. Our love will only be stronger" Sehun raised to his feets and kissed his love's forehead before he entered the coffin. He lied beside Jongin and stared at him for a while. 

"I'm right here" He smiled before he opened the phial he was holding and drank the whole content without hesitation.

That's how, facing each other, hand in hand, were lying the bodies of both the eleventh king of Hazelta and his lover. 

Their story became a legend and few people believed in it as the time passed. Some tried to search for their tomb but all they could find was a ruined castle and a garden filled of thorns and flowers, making it impossible to see what was lying behind them.

But if they had search any better, they would have found two souls kissing in their garden, still whispering their love for each other, even after all this time. 

 


End file.
